Unexpected Arrival
by WhiteNightRogue
Summary: I'm Willow, I was kicked out of my apartment complex recently and was found by a few guys..now I'm in a war. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I'm WhiteNightRogue~ This'll be my first story and I expect it to be anywhere from 16-19 chapters long. Longer if I'm feelin it. This story is a bit..err on the cliche side I guess you could call it. Because I really couldn't think of any other start that hadn't already been taken...now that I think about it mine was probably used considering the amount of TF2 stories out there...one can only hope. ALRIGHT bunch of copyright disclaimers here I own nothing but Willow and the story line itself. Please note, I did try to find info on what the actual base of RED looked like and all it came up with was the 2Fort map sooo I just thought up a cool lookin base ouo I'll make an overview of all the rooms later. Anywhooo please enjoy the story and its all up to you guys if I continue. If I do it may be a long time before I post again as I'd like to get a few chapters done before posting a whole one so see this as a teaser of some sorts.**

**I am looking for a new Class name for the main character, Willow. She is silent and deadly like Spy, in love with fire like Pyro, very fast like Scout, and a sharp shooter like Sniper. I did base Willow off my characteristics though personality wise I'm not sure if she is to be all that but she might. Any Class names will be taken into consideration, currently I'm keeping it as Rogue until I get something better. (It was originally Phantom but |D figured that wasn't very 2Fort) NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

Willow sat up against a tree, bored and hungry. She had just recently been kicked out of her rented apartment because they were shutting the complex down and she didn't have enough money to rent a new one.

She wandered for a few weeks, her long red hair tangled and her blue-grey eyes dull with hunger. Eventually she came across an abandoned barn styled area but it didn't seem...safe. Though all she wanted was some shelter, food, and water and this covered one of those needs. It was the middle of winter and a new layer of white crystals were falling from the sky, covering the ground in a new thick blanket of snow. She wore a tattered white shirt and jeans and no shoes, shivering she began to close in on the farm-styled area.

She entered through a opened, what looked like, garage and looked left and right. Her entire life she had been a criminal. Swiftly and quietly breaking into places and stealing money to pay for her rent or blackmailing people. Ever since she was seven. She was now 27 and her birthday was right around the corner but she didn't really care anymore. To her right was an old red car and to her left was a pile of three boxes. At first she didn't think she'd be able to fit under the cracked garage door in front of her but she crouched and, silently, entered.

The red head was spooked by the boxes behind her and turned around swiftly. She felt foolish after noticing it was just the boxes and turned back around, taking a few steps forward she failed to notice the cutoff and fell to the ground below. Once she recovered from her tumble she attempted to stand up but was forced back onto one knee when a ripple of sharp pain rushed her arm. Turning she noticed how her arm was in a very...odd position and stood, careful not to move her battered arm. She noticed a set of concrete stairs and slowly walked up them, groaning under her breath at the aching pain her arm emitted. After entering the sheltered area she sighed and began to climb a few flights of stairs.

Once at the top she saw a closed off metal door she knew would be impossible to open so she turned to her left and found a secluded corner where she laid in and slowly fell asleep...

_Mission begins in 60 seconds. _The voice of a woman woke her form her sleep and she sat up groaning. "Where the hell did that come from..." She muttered, holding up a hand to grip her throbbing head. _Mission begins in 30 seconds. _The voice spoke again and this time she knew it was from speakers. She waited a few seconds and it spoke again. _Mission begins in 10 seconds. _She was confused, what did it mean? Then it suddenly hit her. _5\. _This place. _4\. _It wasn't safe! _3\. _This place. _2\. _Is a battle ground. _1\. _A second after 1 a siren sounded and she heard gun shots and explosions though they were distant she had a dreadful feeling that they would come closer.

_The bomb is nearing a checkpoint! _The voice called, seemingly distressed. 'Bomb!?' She thought, panic washing over her. She'd never been in this kind of situation where a _live _bomb was involved! She tried to stand but her body didn't allow it and her numb legs forced her back wards against the wall. As her torso collided with the wall pain seared her arm causing her to cry out. She groaned and curled up into a tight ball.

_The enemy has been awarded additional time. _The voice groaned. She groaned as the voice reached her trained ears and became very frightened as the gunshots became louder. _Shhhsh. _A sound like a metal door opening reached her ears and she saw a very tall, thin man. He wore, what she liked to call, a brown hunter's hat, darkly tinted sunglasses, a red shirt with rolled up sleeves with a golden emblem on one shoulder, a sleeveless jacket, dark brown pants and shoes, and one gloved hand with a watch.

"Crikey!" He exclaimed, rushing over to the terrified girl in the corner. Her blue-grey eyes widened and she screamed, attempting to ignore the burning pain in her legs and arm to get away. She crawled forward and was about to take a turn to the right when the man grabbed her waist and pulled her back into the corner, holding her against him. "Medic!" He called out and held her tighter. _The payload is reaching a checkpoint!_

"Let me go!" She screamed, struggling but eventually her exhaustion took hold of her and her body forcefully relaxed.

"No way little sheila." He snickered, gripping her tighter. Suddenly a tall man with grey hair, glasses that looked too small for his face, a white lab coat that had scarlet spatters stained on it, red gloves that held a weird looking gun that was strapped to something that sat on his back like a backpack, a black belt, dusty russet pants, and black boots.

"Ja?" He asked in a thick German accent. She looked up at him in terror and began to struggle again. The man in the white coat stared scornfully at the man holding Willow down. "You know I cant unless she is part of RED." He pointed out before leaving as more men cried "Medic!" so she guessed he was Medic. _The bomb is reaching a checkpoint!_

"Ah...piss." He grumbled and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the door. When he neared it opened automatically and he stepped into a room. The floor was damaged and there were barrels and boxes he turned left into a white tiled room. It had a bench, chalkboard, and what looked like a locker of medical supplies. One the left there was a weird looking room that she didn't know what was for but didn't ponder on it. He laid her on the bench and sighed. "How am I gonna bloody watch you and fight.." He muttered to himself. _The bomb has almost reached the final terminal! _The voice was in much distress and the man turned around sharply. "Bugger!" He cursed, looking over his shoulder at her and narrowing his eyes. "Don't move." He warned menacingly before he took off through the door again.

Suddenly another man popped into her vision but he didn't just walk in, he teleported. He wore a brown baseball hat, headphones with a mic only there was only half of the headphone there, a red t-shirt, a brown bag was strapped around him almost like a backpack, dogtags, bandages around his hands, brown belt and shorts, white leggings where his shorts didn't cover, and cleats.

"What the hell was that crap!?" He cursed, slamming his baseball bat to the floor. She flinched and squeaked at the noise and he sharply turned around, staring at her. He had bright blue eyes and short brown hair, though most of it hid under his hat. He took a few steps forward and crouched in front of her.

"Hey there good lookin, I'm Scout." He flirted, a childish grin placed across his face. She hid her face and heard him stand up straight. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked, though his words were harsh, his tone was light and almost playful. He sighed and ran out but there was a sudden explosion and he ran back inside, covering his head. "Nope." He barked. Suddenly the man who brought her here rushed in and held onto her. "Hey what the hell man? You know better than to take her back!" Scout jeered, looking up from where he was sitting.

"What? Are we just gonna leave 'er here!?" The man retorted. A red light appeared in the middle of the white tiled room and Scout sighed.

"Fine but don't be talkin about how I was talkin to her." Scout snapped and rushed into the portal. Screams of pain echoed into the room and the man picked her up.

"Didn't know you were talkin to 'er ya bludger." He muttered and carried her, slowly, into the red light. They were teleported out of the place and to a long one-story building. The roof was tinted red but the walls were cement with some kind of symbol on them. The symbol was a bomb with the words "RED Reliable Excavation Demolition" on them. He carried her through a dark red door and into a short cement hallway that lead up to a couple cement stairs and a double door that was spray painted with the same symbol on it "RED". He walked through those doors and the entire place opened up. They were in a large entrance room, the walls were cement but the floor was tiled red and almost looked like square rubies all set together. There were vents in the walls which spewed heat and made her relax after not feeling heat for so long. There was three hallways connected to the entrance room one to the right, one to the left, and one right in front of them. He took her to the right where they passed three red mechanical doors, one on the left and two on the right,with labels on them "Training/Practice", "Administrator", and "War Room". He took her to the end of the hall where another door lay, only this one was a steel door, with the label "Medic Chamber" on it. He carefully opened it and walked in, descending a couple steps into the room. The upper right hand corner had a see-through cabinet full of pill bottles, next to the cabinet was a metal desk where a red chair sat, pushed in. Next to the desk was a file cabinet and next to that was a white mini fridge. In the middle of the room there was a white examination chair with a light attached to it along with an odd looking gun that resembled the Medics. Next to it was a metal table holding all sorts of bloodied surgical tools. In the lower right hand corner there was a trashcan with the foul scent of decay emerging from the opening at the top. The lower left corner had a few boxes and a freezer which also smelled of death but not decay. There was also a monitor on one of the walls on the side a long with a huge pile of boxes on the back wall, it almost looked suspicious but she ignored it. Finally the upper left had a large shelf full of medical supplies and a red cushioned couch with a black trim sitting along the wall. The man set her down on the couch and walked out without a word leaving her alone with her thoughts.

**I'm gonna state that the teleportation was purely off the top of my head. It seemed fitting so they could easily hop in maps or terrains to fight over. Dun kill me. I must away now!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh..." A groan pulled her from her thoughts and the door opened. Medic stepped in, holding his head in pain. "Zat has got to be ze worst one yet.." He sighed not noticing her and just sitting at his desk. He reached into the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pills, he opened it and popped one into his mouth and swallowed. She debated weather or not to grab his attention or not but eventually decided to stay silent.

After about ten minutes he stood and turned, finally noticing me. He stood in surprise for a moment before snickering quietly to himself. "Vell hello zere!" He cackled, taking long strides toward her. He poked her with his bloodied fingers and she slapped his hand away swiftly. The door opened once more and an old woman slowly stalked into the room she wore a short purple purple dress, purple leggings, purple earrings, purple nails, red lipstick, and she had black hair that had one white stripe going down the middle.

"Is this her, Sniper?" She growled in a old, gravelly voice. The man who brought her here stepped inside the room and nodded. She then walked over and Medic backed up. "Well then, girl. We can't help you...unless you'd like to join this band of mercenaries?" She offered, her chocolate eyes narrowed.

Willow was taken aback by her offer but thought it over. "Fine." She finally said with a sigh. 'At least it pays..' She thought, staring from one person to the next. The woman nodded and turned.

"We will look through your files tomorrow to see what class you'd fit in during your stay, for now, Medic, tend to her wounds." She ordered with a snap of her fingers. Medic seemed reluctant but lifted her into his arms and set her down in the medical chair. He took the odd looking gun and aimed it first at her arm and adjusted her arm so it was in the correct position before flipping the gun on. A red light was emitted from the gun and hit her arm. She felt her arm warm up intensely and then cool as he turned it off. She felt rejuvenated but still a bit frightened of the seemingly insane Medic. He lumbered over to his desk and sat down, sending her away with a flick of his wrist. She sat up and attempted to move her arm, surprised that it moved perfectly with no pain. Sniper grunted to get her attention and nodded towards the exit, she slipped off the chair and, slowly, followed him out.

He led her through the hall and they ended up in the entrance room once more. He led her down the hallway to the left and was surprised to see it open up into a large corridor. Around her rows of arched red doors passed her by, above the doors glowing red letters were carved into the surface of the surface of the concrete the first door on the left stated "Medic", the first on the right stated "Spy", the second on the left stated "Scout", the second on the right stated "Demoman", the third on the left stated "Heavy", the third on the right stated "Pyro", the fourth on the left stated "Soldier", the fourth on the right stated "Engineer", and finally the fifth on the left stated "Sniper". He led me to the fifth on the right which had no letters and opened it with a gleaming silver key. Inside there was wooden flooring, a sliding closet, a wooden dresser and nightstand, a queen sized bed with white pillows, sheets, and red covers, the ceiling was white and rounded making the room look like half of a ball, and the room had two bright lights.

"This is your room." He stated simply and handed her the key before leaving and entering his room leaving her alone. After she walked a step away from the door in her room it shut tightly and locked.

'Fancy.' She thought silently to herself before crawling into the bed and passing out.

The alarm clock sounded beside her bed and she woke with a groan and slapped the beeping clock with her hand until she hit the off button. She scrambled out of the bed and out into the halls. She found herself wandering towards Snipers door almost knocking but decided against it and fell back against her own door, waiting. One of the doors opened and a man in a red suit and mask stepped out. It was the Spy judging from the door in which he came. She turned away and buried her head in her knee's with a sigh. After a few seconds someone had grabbed her head and was holding her up against the door.

"Who are you?" A voice came, the voice was deep and strong. The tone was lined with danger and suspicion. She wasn't scared in the least bit, she knew how dangerous these men were but she saw no man and wasn't scared. She narrowed her eyes and kicked out hitting the invisible man in the stomach.

"Call me Nycto." She grumbled, the hand still holding onto her tightly.

"That is enough of this foolishness, your name is Night? Don't be preposterous." The voice snarled but the invisible man set her down and with an annoyed sigh walked off, his footsteps echoed around the hallway allowing her to pinpoint him.

She coughed and stood, spooked by another door opening. The door that opened was Snipers. He stood in the middle of his doorway staring at her, with a sigh, he beckoned her inside. She swallowed and followed him inside, startled that he'd do something like inviting her into his room, he seemed like a very quiet and reserved guy but it was just a guess. Once inside the room foreign scents wafted over her, smelled very nice. He pointed towards his bed and she sat on the red sheeted bed, waiting as he went over to his dresser and grabbed a comb. When he came back he climbed onto the bed and sat behind her, slowly combing out her hair.

"You dont have to keep helping me.." She muttered and was surprised that he answered.

"It's the least I could do for ya mate. Ya look like you've gone through hell." He muttered and continued. She was surprised how gentle he was with every knot and tangle, it felt nice to have someone else brushing her hair it always had felt nice. Though it was awkward sitting in silence until he was finished. "Get a move on now. The Administrator is waiting." He said simply and went back to his dresser to set the comb back. She stood quickly and rushed out of the room and towards the entrance room, once she was there she saw the same man that went invisible on her earlier. He only glared at her and left through the front doors, letting a cold waft of wind into the room and chilled her bones for just a moment.

'Geeze what's his problem..' She thought bitterly before continuing towards the same door she had seen earlier. She entered the door to find a...phone? It rung impatiently and she slowly picked it up and placed it against her ear.

"_Hello? Finally. I've been ringing. I have gone over your files. I don't know. You seem to be great at not just fighting but you have the qualities of a Spy, Scout, and Sniper...you're a sharp shooter, sneaky, and very fast. Perhaps faster than our current Scout. So. I have decided you will be your own class. I will send you clothes soon. You may name your class but you must send the name to me first so that I may confirm it." _The Administrator was on the phone and saying so much that she had trouble processing it. But she hung up right after she was done, not giving her a chance to talk to her at all. Her head spun with everything she had been told and she walked out of her room thinking of a name.

After a few hours spent in her room she came up with a simple name. Rogue. It described everything perfectly, someone who is sneaky, swift, and dangerous. It was simple and not very creative but it'd have to do. She hadn't gotten her clothing yet but was excited to see the design and nature of the clothing. Sitting up she was about to exit her room when there was a knock on her door.

"Uh..hey. Can I come in?" It was Scout. He seemed genuinely concerned and worried so she decided to let him in. She got up and stood in front of the door so it would open and Scout walked in holding the back of his neck nervously. "Hey so. You realize what you've gotten yourself into right?" He asked twirling his metal bat in one hand.

"A war by the looks of it." She said, sitting back on her bed with a grunt.

"Yeah..well looks like you are fine with it soooo seeya." He said, quickly leaving. Willow was confused at his stutters and nervous attitude. This boy was usually so full of himself it bothered her to an unholy extent but this time he seemed kinda cute. She stood and yawned but before she could leave there was another knock on her door but this time when she opened it no one was there.

With a sigh she stretched and left wanting to explore this place more. 'The training room!' She thought with a smile. 'Perfect!' She snickered and began to swiftly run down the hall and towards the room she saw the words "Training Gym" (Yes I renamed it o3o I forgot it was actually called that) above but was stopped short as it was locked. "Damn." She muttered and began to head towards The Administrator door that sat nearby. After getting her name approved she began towards the Entrance Room.

Once in the entrance room she stopped and stared, there was one place she hadn't explored yet and that was the hallway on the back of the Entrance Room's walls. She slowly made her way forward and found herself in a huge living room of some sort. The hard red flooring cut off at a large red double door and wooden flooring started. In the back of the room there was a red couch along with a couple red chairs around a black rimmed TV that sat on a darkly hued wooden shelf, in the middle there was a darkly hued wooden dining table with many wooden chairs sitting around it, on the left there was a smaller glass topped table with only a couple chairs sitting around it, on the right there was a door, another red couch and a grey trashcan. She decided to walk into the door and found herself in a well-built kitchen with a stove, microwave, oven, coffee maker, tea pot, fridge, freezer, island, trashcan, a sink, and cabinets holding plates, glasses, silverware, bowels and more. She backed out of the kitchen and bumped into something huge. Startled, she turned around to see a huge, bald man who wore a red shirt, black bullet-proof vest, black gloves, grey-brown pants, and black boots.

"Tiny..woman." He said looking her up and down before pushing past her and entering the fridge to pull out a sandwich. "Heavy hears tiny woman has joined RED. Welcome." He said and pat her on the back before leaving. The 'pat' nearly knocked her off her feet and forced the air out of her lungs.

"T-thanks." She coughed, stepping out of the kitchen. It was still early, about six in the morning. She sighed and sat back against the wall, holding her head in her hands. "So. I've gotten myself into a war..." She muttered to herself or so she thought.

"Eyup. Though it aint no usual war. There is a respawn system that allows us to die and come back to life over and over. This war over land has been goin on for generations lil'missy and now that your in it ya can't leave it I'm afraid." Came a voice. She looked up quickly and saw a stout man with a yellow hard hat, goggles, a red shirt, dull brown overalls, one grey-and-yellow glove, and brown boots.

"Sorry I was only talking to myself..I am prepared for what this war has to throw at me." She said confidently and stood, staring down at the man. "I am..err Rogue. You can call me Nycto if you want." She introduced herself with a stutter that seemed to be noticed.

"So ya got a name down. Sounds like a Spy to me but you ain't no spook." He said with a smile. "I'm Engineer." He introduced, holding out his hand for a handshake. She held out hers and they politely shook hands and went their separate ways. She found herself standing before her door but she was curious about what lay at the end of the hall. So she ran forward and down the hall finding herself standing before a big glowing red plate. She was about to touch it when something grabbed her shoulder and yanked her backwards, hard.

"H-hey! What the hell!" She snapped, looking over her shoulder and found herself staring at the man before. A red suit, russet mask, and a cigarette sitting neatly in-between his teeth.

"Do you have even the slightest idea of what you almost did, girl?" He snapped pointing towards the warm red glow. "That is the teleporter to the battlefront, don't touch it." He ordered, glaring down at her.

"Spy. I hope your not scarin the new girl?" Sniper called from halfway down the hall. Spy stood up straight and sneered.

"Your little lover almost threw herself into battle alone." Spy smirked, seeming to want to start a fight.

"Piss off ya damn spook." Sniper said simply but didn't continue as he left for his room. Spy whispered something under his breath and left leaving her alone.

'Lover!?' She screamed in her thoughts. Her face flustered and she marched in a dignified way down the hallway and to her room where she found many, many pairs of clothing folded on top of her bed. 'My clothes came in..' She thought, unfolding one of the stacks.

The first thing she noticed was a trench coat that resembled Medic's only longer and different colors. It was black with silver buttons and faded to red at the mid section along with a red scarf that faded to black near both ends. The trench coat had her symbol on it which was nearly completely red besides two golden cat-like eyes sitting in the middle of the circle. _**(omg so creative am I right? Lol) **_There was a simple red t-shirt that also had her symbol on the shoulders, baggy dusty-brown pants that faded to black, one black glove, and finally black running shoes. It was quite the get-up but never-the-less she did like it.

She quickly stripped herself of her tattered and torn clothing, changing into her new clothes. The base was warm so she left the trench coat and scarf where they were. She then noticed three weapons sitting on the top of the bed, a dagger, sniper rifle, and a pistol.

'Mhh I really cant carry the sniper rifle around all the time sooo. If I plan to be stealthy I'll bring the dagger and pistol If I plan to snipe the other team I'll bring the sniper rifle, dagger, and pistol. To be swift I'll just bring the dagger and pistol. I'll also have to think up a few strategies because I'll have to cut up my enemies a lot before I can deal a lethal blow on them...' She thought, slowly running her finger over the dagger. The blade was shiny and black, it seemed like it was made of obsidian but she wasn't sure. The hilt was a dark russet color and the grip was soft but firm, easy to hold on to. 'I'm gonna need practice.' She thought and turned to find her door was open. 'I closed it. In fact it closes by itself! Someone must have gotten in while she was studying her dagger. She held the blade close and whipped around, spooked by the man she saw. It was Sniper. She leaped back in surprise and aimed her dagger at him but lowered it after realizing it was him.

"God what the hell man!? You scared the living daylights out of me!" She breathed, irritated at the wolf-like grin he gave her in return. Though the grin faded quickly and he held out a dark brown belt.

"Forgot to give ya this. Oh and the door didn't lock." He said simply, throwing the belt onto her bed and leaving.

'God that guy is so reserved...' She thought watching him leave, then the realization settled in. 'It wasnt locked the entire time I was dressing!?' She screamed in her head, her face flushed a bright red hue and she rushed over to the door making sure it locked this time. After she recovered from the shock she grabbed the belt and tightened it around her waist. Once it was buckled she examined it to find a slot for her dagger and pistol so she set them both inside the slots, the dagger on her left and the pistol on her right. She then started towards the living room to sit and relax.

**As said before I wont update this much until its complete, the story itself is on chapter ten and alive ouo**


End file.
